


Snuggle Under The Storm

by godimissthe2000s



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Because it's a good fucking movie, Candles, Fluff, M/M, My God Is There Fluff, Thunderstorms, mentions of the movie The Parent Trap, more candles, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godimissthe2000s/pseuds/godimissthe2000s
Summary: Every ship needs a good fluffy thunderstorm fic(The title was mostly my friend's idea)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Snuggle Under The Storm

People will often describe the sound of raindrops as a soft pitter patter, or a dull tapping. Neither of those descriptions would fit it tonight. It was a torrent, it hurled itself towards the ground with a clear intent. It felt as if every individual drop had it's own accompaniment of thunder. 

In their quest to be heard, the rain and thunder drowned out any other possible sound. Including, of course, Aaron and Spencer's date night movie. The Parent Trap. Those who know Spencer would usually expect him to want some old, obscure movie in a foreign language, but he actually enjoyed a cutesy, entirely English movie every now and then. Specifically, on a night like this, with Aaron. 

Nights like this one were precious. That much is obvious. The trials of their job have been recounted so many times in so many ways, to add to the mass of already tangled and worn descriptions would be a waste. Their weariness is known. Thus, it should come as a shock to no one that during their rare time off they choose to relax, settle, unwind. And sometimes that means a cheesy, heart warming movie about young Lindsay Lohan playing two sisters reuniting their parents. In English, of course. 

So when the rain and thunder, begging for attention, took away the power in their apartment (and thus their movie), they were less than thrilled.

With hesitance, both men rose from where they were nestled into the couch. Spencer made his way down the hall, shivering both from the lack of Aaron's presence and the innate cold of the laundry room where he found the fuse box. He tried various switches over and over but it soon became clear that was a lost cause. 

"Do you even know what buttons you're pressing?" Aaron chuckled behind him. 

"I would if I could see the labels," Spencer whined.

"Forget the power, let's just go back and continue our evening."

"How are we supposed to do that without the movie?"

"Like this," Aaron said before lifting Spencer bridal-style and carrying him back to the living room, a few curses falling from Spencer's usually clean mouth as he did so.

Aaron dropped Spencer onto the couch, grinning wildly at him and earning a playful glare in return. He then turned, and began rummaging through through the drawers of the end tables. 

"What on earth are you doing?" Spencer asked, endearment in his tone. 

"I'm looking for..." Aaron paused as he pulled something out "this." He faced Spencer with his hands full of candlesticks of varying colors, some brand new, some heavily used, some in the middle. 

He handed a few to Spencer and together they placed them around the apartment. As they did, they talked. Aaron told Spencer about his meeting with Jack's teacher, his son was testing far above his grade level. Spencer wasn't surprised. He had an amazing father who put in the effort to teach, encourage, and love him. Aaron wasn't surprised either. He had an amazing soon-to-be step father who treated him as his own without a hint of hesitation.

It wasn't long before they had placed and lit every candle. Every flame stood perfectly still, their glow settled like a blanket over the apartment, giving warmth within and protecting from the cold without. Their tranquil nature, in stark contrast to the bellowing intensity of the storm, washed over the couple, it's innate calm seeping it's way into their bones.

"What now Mr. Forget-The-Fusebox," Spencer mocked lightheartedly, grabbing his lover's hand and pulling him closer.

"First of all, worst mocking nickname I've ever heard. Second of all, I'll show you," Aaron replied. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and led him to the couch. His legs hit the edge and he fell backwards into the sofa, taking Spencer with him.

"Aaron Thomas Hotchner explain your freaking plan," Spencer managed to say through his giggling.

"My plan, Spencer Matthew Reid, is to lay here and be with the man I love."

For a moment, he didn't have a response. He simply looked at Aaron. There were no words to describe how elated, joyful, just plain happy he was to love and be loved by the man in front of him. So he just continued to lay on his chest and be content, his body rising and falling with Aaron's breathing. 

"Still kinda bummed we didn't get to finish the movie though. We didn't even get to the best part," Spencer eventually said, breaking the silence. 

"Well do you remember where we left off?" Aaron asked. 

"Of course I do. It was right before Hallie sees her mom for the first time."

"Well then, pick it up there. I know you know it by heart."

Spencer opened his mouth to protest but he knew it was true, so instead, he gave in. 

"Annie. 

Mother. 

You're back. 

I can't believe it's you 

And I can't believe it's you."

He recited the lines perfectly, not really attempting to add anything to it. Aaron hung on to every word. 

\-------------------------

"The lights around them twinkled softly, the music set a calm atmosphere, and the chemistry between Nick and Elizabeth only added to it. Nick says, they're recreating the night we met, the boat, the music-"

"The help," Aaron fills in.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who knows it by heart," Spencer teases. 

"I could have added a lot more but I was enjoying just hearing your voice."

"Ah I see, letting me do all the work."

"You love it, don't think I didn't notice you getting into the descriptions." Both men smiled, too tired to actually laugh. It wasn't very late, but they could feel themselves being pulled into unconsciousness, lulled by both the perfectly serene atmosphere and the other's soft presence. 

By the time Spencer was halfway through recounting the boat date scene, they were out. Their gentle breathing was only barely loud enough to be heard over the cacophony outside and yet both found that it made their sleep more peaceful. 

\---------------------------

Aaron was not fully awake, but in his semi-conscious state, he could still hear. He heard music and voices. It took him only a moment to place the sounds, it was the boat date scene in The Parent Trap. Opening his eyes he was greeted with a brightly lit apartment, the sun starting to rise outside, and Spencer still sleeping softly on his chest. The power must have come back on at some point. 

Moving very slowly, careful not to wake his boyfriend, he leaned over and turned off the lamp. He then grabbed the remote and turned the off the TV. Knowing that they would inevitably be called into work sometime soon, Aaron decided to take the opportunity to lay there and be with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I'm a slut for candles and family movies


End file.
